


Where's the End?

by Striped



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, future smut?, slower burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striped/pseuds/Striped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was stuck in a never ending state of violence. It would never stop, so why not sit along for the ride and make a living off of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the End?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to go slow since I'm pretty new with this writing business, and can only do little bits at a time. Also, sorry for any mistakes, I don't have anyone to read ahead for me, but I try to catch whatever mistakes I find. I hope you like it!!! ^^  
> One last thing- I'm still trying to work out the formatting. l'll eventually get it xD

Taehyung woke up to water dripping on his nose from the crack in the roof of the rusty train car. Slowly, he sat up and looked at the others. Yoongi and Hoseok were sleeping near the door, wanting to be the front line should anyone or anything unexpected happen. Jimin was sitting in the corner watching rats run around in the dark. He glanced over when he heard the rustling of Taehyung getting up then returned his gaze back to the scampering animals. “Hey Chim, how long you been up for?” The candy haired male asked.

 

“Couldn’t sleep, so I just sat over here.” the raven stated simply, still focusing on the rodents. Tae shrugged and pulled a chain that turned on the single light in the car. At that, the rats scattered back to where ever they came from. Jimin made a noise of disappointment and flopped on his back. “What’re we doing today Taetae?” Jimin questioned. Tae walked towards the open doors, “I’m goin’ out for a while alone, tell the two idiots when they wake up to not follow me, so I don’t beat their asses if I see either one of ‘em.”  
Jimin raises his eyebrows but replies in an exasperated tone “Fine, at least be back by a reasonable time.”

 

“No promises hyung.” The other replies cheekily, running past the sleeping pair and outside before an angry Jimin could throw anything at him. Smiling, he starts to make his way out of the train yard to the city. Really it was just one old train in a junk yard filled with piles upon piles of scrap metal. Taehyung nicknamed it “The Dunes” and it stuck with the others ever sense Hoseok had found the place. He felt his pants for his blades he knew would be there. With people like they are, you could never go out unarmed and expect to make it home without a scratch.


End file.
